By very nature, games are played with the intent of accomplishing a specified objective or objectives. In many cases, a game apparatus used to play a game entirely or largely dictates the specified objective of the game. Accordingly, in such cases, it is the game apparatus itself that correspondingly defines the uniqueness, degree of challenge and intent of the game.
It should be noted that a game apparatus is often used or even conceived as a toy (i.e., not related to facilitating game play). Thus, when not being used for facilitating game play, such game apparatuses may be used strictly in a non-game-like manner (e.g., non-competitive and/or entertainment purposes). Such dual-mode use further adds to the utility and enjoyment associated with some game apparatuses.
The horizon for new games is virtually limitless. Because of the breadth of interests of people and their continual desire for new challenges, games and game apparatuses of all types are continually being devised. With rare exception, so long as a game offers a new challenge, there will be an audience, large or small, willing to play it. Therefore, a game apparatus that offers a challenging new objective is useful to such an audience and offers advantageous functionality relative to other game apparatuses with which the audience has played.